The present invention relates to tactile displays. These displays, designed for blind people, are made of a flat reading surface comprising small holes, arranged in a regular array of rows and columns, through which electromechanical drivers can raise or recess the hemispherical top of small cylindrical rods, in such a way that they represent, either Braille characters, or any other dot pattern to be read by touch.